random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Weather Wars
Stephanie Lenz posted a 29-second clip of her 13-month-old son dancing to Prince's song Let's Go Crazy on YouTube in February 2007. The audio was of poor quality and the song was audible for 20 seconds of the 29 seconds. In June 2007, Universal sent YouTube a takedown notice in compliance with the Digital Millennium Copyright Act requirements and claimed that the video was a copyright violation. YouTube removed the video and notified Lenz of the removal and the alleged infringement, with Lenz sending YouTube a counter-notification in late June 2007, claiming fair use and requesting that the video be reposted. Based on Prince's and Universal's statements Lenz argued that Universal was issuing takedown notices in bad faith, as they attempted to remove all Prince-related content rather than considering whether each posting violated copyright and in particular was a non-infringing fair use. The district court held that copyright owners must consider fair use before issuing DMCA takedown notices. Thus, the district court had to deny Universal's motion to dismiss Lenz's claims, and declined to dismiss Lenz's misrepresentation claim as a matter of law. The district court believed that Universal's concerns over the burden of considering fair use were overstated, as mere good faith consideration of fair use, not necessarily an in-depth investigation, is sufficient defense against misrepresentation. The court also explained that liability for misrepresentation is crucial. On 25th February 2010, Judge Fogel issued a ruling rejecting several of Universal's affirmative defenses including the defense that Lenz suffered no damages, though the court did suggest that Lenz's damages seemed nominal. 3 years later Judge Fogel denied both parties's motions for summary judgment and they had to appeal to the Ninth Circuit Court of Appeals in order for oral argument to be held on 7th July two years later. 9 years before he died, Prince released statements which said that he intended to reclaim his art on the internet. Universal released a statement that Prince and Universal intended to remove all user-generated content involving Prince from the Internet as a matter of principle in October. The Welsh Language Act 1993 requires all public bodies to provide services to the public through the medium of Welsh as well as English but as a private company, not a public body, Arriva is not legally required to provide service in Welsh. Arriva Trains Wales does not display Welsh names in the English stations which it manages such as Hereford, which has a London Midland service from Birmingham. In 2004 the company introduced a Welsh-language telephone line. Its website was named the "Best Website of The Year in the Technology Wales Awards" in May of that year. Arriva Trains Wales applied to reinstate a direct Aberystwyth to London service serving all stations to Birmingham International and additionally calling at Leamington Spa and Bicester North on its way to London Marylebone. 2 off-peak trains would have operated each day, while a further service would have been added on Saturdays in high summer. There were worries that it would push the former Wrexham & Shropshire out of business if Arriva Trains Wales were granted this service. In February 2010, the application was rejected because the Office of Rail Regulation was concerned about the financial viability of the service. DB Regio had stated that if the application was successful it would cease funding of the former Wrexham & Shropshire and operations would cease. In 2006, Wrexham & Shropshire was formed as a joint venture between John Laing plc and Renaissance Trains with the aim of operating rail passenger services between London Marylebone and Wrexham General as an open-access operator. Direct railway services from Wrexham to London had been withdrawn in 1992. In March 2007, Wrexham & Shropshire lodged an application with the Office of Rail Regulation for track access rights to operate services. In September, Wrexham & Shropshire were granted access rights from December. On 28th January 2011, Wrexham & Shropshire's operations ceased after a review concluded that there was no prospect of the business ever being profitable. The last train was the 18:30 London Marylebone to Wrexham General. In 2012, the former Wrexham & Shropshire Mark 3s were overhauled fitted with sliding plug doors and toilet retention tanks by Wabtec. Once this programme is complete, a further ten Mark 3s will be overhauled by Wabtec. In 2005 Grand Central lodged an application with the Office of Rail Regulation to operate a three times a day York to Chester via the Caldervale Line service with Class 158s. This service would have called at Leeds, Wakefield Kirkgate, Brighouse, Rochdale, Manchester Victoria and Warrington Bank Quay but it was rejected. 1 year later Grand Central announced a proposal to run services from Bradford Interchange via Huddersfield and the West Coast Main Line to London Euston. This service would have called at Halifax, Brighouse, Huddersfield, Stalybridge, Guide Bridge, Stockport, Crewe, Lichfield Trent Valley, Tamworth and Nuneaton but the proposal was dropped due to Virgin Trains's Moderation of Competition protection, which prevented any other operators from operating on the WCML. In June 2010, Grand Central expressed an interest in running services between London Kings Cross and Lincoln following East Coast deciding not to proceed with plans for a proposed two hourly service between the two stations, which would have called at Newark North Gate and Grantham. Grand Central applied to the Office of Rail Regulation to operate a new service running four times a day in each direction between Blackpool North and London Euston via the West Coast Main Line, calling at Poulton-le-Fylde, Kirkham & Wesham, Preston, Hartford, Tamworth and Nuneaton. Grand Central sought to run these services from May 2012, with Class 67 locomotives hauling nine Mark 3 carriages and a Driving Van Trailer running at up to 110 mph, until such time as the Blackpool North to Preston line was electrified. In March 2011, the Office of Rail Regulation rejected the application on the basis that the service would be primarily abstractive, meaning that it would generate most of its revenue by drawing custom away from existing operators rather than bringing new custom to the rail network. There would have been a daily service between London Euston and Hartford calling at Nuneaton, Tamworth and Lichfield Trent Valley but it was rejected. In 2003 the company applied to the Office of Rail Regulation to operate a two-hourly service from Newcastle via the Caldervale Line and Manchester Victoria to Bolton using former Virgin CrossCountry High Speed Trains. The application was rejected in June 2004. The Class 387 Electrostar began to enter service in September 2016 on weekday peak services between London Paddington and Hayes & Harlington using the existing overhead electrical equipment used by Heathrow Express, and can operate in 4, 8 and 12-car formations with Great Western Railway operating the class across the Thames Valley route once electrification work is complete, which will be extended to Maidenhead. In September 2014 YouTube announced that Reagan Farmer will upload Weather Wars in 2017 after he agreed a lease for new videos that will feature Crank It by Kideko & George Kwali over the course of the year. The song looked set to become Reagan's biggest breakthrough for 2017 because of the tempo getting faster and faster until it got to the point where Adolf Hitler hung up the phone. The song made its début on 2nd October 2016 in the saloon version of the Volkswagen Polo and became a worldwide sensation. Immediately following in the Polo Saloon's footsteps was a 2012 Bentley Continental GT which was registered DK12 EVY. In autumn 2015 it was reportedly rumoured that Kideko & George Kwali will officially join forces for Crank It in 2017 and that it will make its official début in lots of videos that Reagan will upload. A number of competitors, including the Ferrari 612 Scaglietti, the Aston Martin DB11, 4 Jaguars in the form of the F-Pace, the XE, the XF and the XJ, the Kia Optima Sportswagon, the Lamborghini Huracán, the Mercedes-Benz C-Class Cabriolet, two Nissans in the form of the Micra and the Pulsar, the Peugeot 108, the Renault Clio, the SEAT Ateca, the Škoda Kodiaq, the Tesla Model X and the Volkswagen Phaeton as well as the 5dr version of the Ford Fiesta ST will feature Crank It. In response to the copyright takedown notice that YouTube received on 30th September Reagan uploaded FIFA 17. It had a total of 3 views, 18 views smaller than FIFA 16. In October 2010, London Midland applied to the Office of Rail Regulation to run a new hourly Birmingham to Preston service in 2016 by diverting every other Birmingham to Liverpool train. The Euston to Crewe service would then be extended to Liverpool to maintain a half-hourly service between Crewe and Liverpool by 2016 but this was rejected by the Office of Rail Regulation. In January 2015 Southern hit controversy when it was revealed that the 7:29 Brighton to London Victoria train failed to get in on time on any occasion out of all 240 attempts in 2014. In May of that year it was revealed that Southern had fined passengers for standing in first class on an overcrowded train. Only 20% of Southern trains arrived on time in the year from April 2015 to March 2016 and there was a ongoing industrial dispute over driver-only operated trains. 27 four-car units were ordered to replace Class 442s on the Gatwick Express service. The order was announced in November 2014 with the first units on test in July one year later and entering service on 29th February 2016. The deployment has been disrupted by drivers refusing to take passengers, claiming that the 12-car Class 387s are not covered by their driver only operation agreement and that running them without a conductor would be unsafe. c2c announced in April 2016 that it would operate six of the 20 additional units ordered by Porterbrook until a fleet of 68 new carriages are delivered in 2019. In June, Great Western Railway announced that they would be taking the other 14 units of the Porterbrook order to add to the 8 already under construction and that they would not be receiving the 29 Thameslink units, which will be going to Great Northern. In September 2014 Tommy Davidson announced that the director of Weather Wars had signed a £161m contract to give him the role of technology titan Aston Reynolds. Weather Wars starts off with Thomas the Tank Engine saying "Cinders and ashes!" to Adolf Hitler. He then causes Southern to say "Uh-oh!" and Freddy Fazbear to jumpscare him which results in Thomas saying to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Percy doesn't think so and tries to tell Reynolds what the name of the film is. Hitler tries to tell Thomas that Washington D.C. will suffer a series of freak weather occurrences but Thomas tells Hitler that they will not begin until after Reynolds has given permission to describe the North Sea because "We'll say sorry to him." Circus Baby doesn't think so and tries to deny Reynolds by jumping through a gap and putting a ice cream down. A little girl by the name of Caitlin tries to grab the ice cream and eat it but Circus Baby eats Caitlin and causes a loud jumpscare sound. Hitler tries to tell Circus Baby to stop eating Caitlin due to rumours that she will go on to cause a loud jumpscare sound in videos that will arrive in 2017 but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler tries to tell Reynolds about the consequences of the freak weather occurrences. But when he tries to tell the rumour to Ariana Grande, the singer comes on and sings to the Washington D.C. people to warn them. But when she gets to "Head in the clouds/ Got no," Hitler is about to hang up the phone on her but changes his mind when he looks at the camera and Thomas says to Hitler, "Cinders and ashes!" With the help of Barney the Dinosaur who says "Say it with me," Jason, Jesse, Min, and Kristen turn the crank and say the magic words that will enable Washington D.C. to suffer the consequences of the freak weather occurrences and out comes a big gameboard filled with fun and surprises. Washington D.C. is badly affected as a 900 mph storm blows in and destroys the White House. Thomas is shocked by the destruction of the White House and says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" As Hitler races to form a plan that can defeat the freak weather occurrences, Reynolds lets loose a variety of diabolical weather weapons on Washington D.C., Buffalo, Dallas, Paris and Rio de Janeiro. The destructions of the White House, Downtown Dallas, Christ the Redeemer, and the Eiffel Tower, are shown. Hitler tries to tell the President of the United States about the diabolical weather weapons but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler tries to tell Stephen Hawking about the diabolical weather weapons, but Thomas says "Cinders and ashes!" Kideko and George Kwali play a massive role by playing a sample of Crank It as a symbol of troubled times that Washington D.C. had when the White House was destroyed by 900 mph winds. Hitler tries to tell Kideko and George Kwali to play Crank It in 2017 but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Ariana Grande appears again and sings "If you want it, take it," and winks at the camera to show her beautiful looks. Thomas says to Grande, "Cinders and ashes!" Hitler tries to tell Maria from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons about the diabolical weather but Maria tells him that the diabolical weather weapons remind her of Weather Wars. Hitler hangs up the phone. He looks at the camera and the poster of the Todor Chapkanov film starring Jason London and Wes Brown comes up. As Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Hitler Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Freddy jumpscares Hitler causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the destruction of the Eiffel Tower but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler suspects that Reynolds is behind the freak weather occurrences, and upon further investigation he discovers that the White House is dead along with Downtown Dallas, Christ the Redeemer and the Eiffel Tower. Thomas tries to tell the people of the 5 cities to prepare for a similar set of freak weather occurrences that will take place in Storm War, but Follow da Leader by Nigel & Marvin plays for 20.72 seconds. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about Storm War's position as a sequel to Weather Wars but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell the narrator from So You Think You'd Survive about Storm War but the narrator doesn't think so and tries to tell Weather Wars to buckle up because it is on one of the planet's natural thrill rides but Hitler hangs up the phone. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Freddy jumpscares Hitler again and tries to tell Thomas about the magic words that the children said after Barney told them to "Say it with me" but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler tries to tell Thomas and Percy about the destruction of Downtown Dallas but the former gets Reynolds into trouble for causing the freak weather occurrences in 5 cities. Reagan said when he signed Tommy Davidson's £161m contract that he never intended to include the scene from Barney's Fun & Games because of allegations that the children will launch a Lynk & Co brand on 20th October while he is on holiday to New York. According to Ariana Grande, the scene will be on the fun and games area that could mean a focus on "the magic words that will bring 10 videos that will arrive on Boxing Day to life," and this could mean that the scene will be officially introduced in Weather Wars on 1st January 2019. Besides the introduction of three new scenes and lots of videos that will arrive in 2017, Reagan announced on 2nd October that Noddy will not be returning in 2017 because of the Lenz v. Universal Music Corp. decision being decided in September 1 year earlier. Noddy had débuted in Independence Day: Resurgence on 24th June 2016 and the number of appearances had been declining over the next few days because of him telling Adolf Hitler that he forgot the small part. According to a email to Ryan, Noddy had only been on his YouTube videos that had been uploaded for 5 months. The email also confirmed that the end of December 2016 will see Noddy make his last appearance in the last recorded video of the year before Reagan moves onto 2017, Land's End. Originally, Land's End was to feature Jonas Blue ft JP Cooper but Reagan decided to use S Club 7 saying goodbye in August. 1 month later Galantis released the song Love On Me in a collaboration with Hook N Sling from their second album. Reagan said that he originally planned to collaborate with Galantis and Hook N Sling for 2018, but then decided to not do so due to Love On Me being classified as a diabolical hit in the United Kingdom while also receiving international coverage. As the collaboration with Galantis & Hook N Sling is unlikely to take place until 2019, the music video for Love On Me was filmed at a temple in Thailand and was a journey from start-to-finish with bright colours, kaleidoscopic-like visuals and plenty of amazing choreography that perfectly matched the track's tone and made you feel like you’re walking on sunshine. Reagan expressed concerns over whether Love On Me will début on his new YouTube channel's 3rd birthday in 2019, and thereby confirmed that the magic words that Weather Wars will introduce are "The game machine will make us cheer. When it's fun and games appear. Turn the crank and soon we'll play lots of games out for the day!" which is supposedly a reference to The Riddler Revenge at Six Flags Over Texas. 3 months before Weather Wars was due to be released, Reagan announced that the magic words will not be introduced until after Weather Wars had gone through a major refurbishment for New Year's Day 2019. Initially there was no word on what videos will get the scene when it débuts on Boxing Day, but when Martin Tyler from FIFA 16 said "Uh-oh!" on 3rd October Ross County was confirmed as the first video. Nicknamed The Staggies, Ross County's home colours are dark blue and white. St Johnstone was confirmed 1 day later as the second video to feature the scene with Partick Thistle being confirmed on the same day. LA Galaxy was confirmed as the fourth video to feature the scene. According to Ariana Grande, the Seattle Sounders were not intended to take over the former Tampa Bay Mutiny. Grand Central Railway was confirmed as the seventh video to feature the scene along with Leicester City. 5 months before the confirmation, the club won the Premier League after Tottenham Hotspur failed to secure a win against Chelsea after only drawing the match 2-all. This completed the fastest seven-year rise to the title except for Ipswich Town in 1962, and Leicester faced a far more unequal top tier than Ipswich did back then. When Leicester won the Premier League, Chelsea finished 10th, enough to confirm its place as the ninth video to feature the scene. 1 month later Stoke Mandeville was confirmed as the tenth and final video. With the Boxing Day lineup complete, Reagan announced that the 10 videos confirmed to feature the scene will début after Weather Wars had gone through a £94bn refurbishment. The refurbishment took place in November, with Weather Wars due to be published on 10th December and uploaded onto YouTube on 1st January 2019 Category:Weather Wars